


Barkk For Help

by Sup3r_Fan



Series: Miraculous Ladybug: Vixit the Dog Hero [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sup3r_Fan/pseuds/Sup3r_Fan





	1. Barkk For Help

"I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! Tikki, I'm so late!" Rushing around was nothing new to Marinette, in fact it became somewhat of a norm that when it wasn't happening Marinette needed a moment to let it sink in. 

Tikki stays floating in the middle of the room watching the teenager rush around sliding things into her bag whilst simultaneously pulling her shoes on. The kwami did not have the faintest clue as to how her wielder could do such tasks at once. However the thought left when Marinette's purse opened, a clear message for Tikki to rush inside.

Once secured in the bag Marinette rushes down her home, by her busy parents in such a rush they blinked staring at one another.

Meanwhile, Marinette climbs the stairs three at a time bolting through the school gates up another set of stairs and right into the classroom just as the bell rings. Chloé snickers at Marinette with Sabrina following soon after leaving the dark haired teen to grumble dragging her legs to her seat. 

At her side Alya looked over with a bemused smile. "Let me guess, you had a late night and slept past your alarm?" Up front Miss Bustier calls class to order beginning the day with roll call. 

Marinette waits for her name to be called before answering back in a whisper tone. "I'm just glad to have made it before the bell." Last night her and Chat Noir were fighting again another akumatised person with the ability of elements. Least to say Marinette had quite the struggle with being caught in floods, hurricanes, sudden temperature rise, and freezing cold weathers. 

The teenager slumps in place laying her head on the wooden table absentmindedly staring at Adrien. She notices him seeming a bit tired as well but fondly smiles knowing he must have had another couple photoshoots yesterday. All that leaves is for the release date and Marinette will be grinning for a month. 

Up front Miss Busiter calls the classes attention. At first Marinette does not pay much attention thinking it as some announcement but when bell-blue eyes drift up front she startles to find a new student beside Miss Busiter. She was fairly short and skinny, black clothes aside from a white floral cardigan with the sleeves stopping a bit past her elbows and marron shoes. The new student is hunched over, curly hair of multiple shades of brown covering most of her face but Marinette saw an eye that was honey colored. 

"Class, today I would like to introduce you to your new classmate, Alda Constantineau."

"Um, Miss Bustier, why is there a dog with her?" Whilst Marinette usually despises anything Chloé has to say she will give it to the blonde about the dog. Marinette, in fact, would not have noticed the large fluffy dog without it being pointed out. 

Having known for Chloé for so long Miss Bustier puts on an easy smile explaining, "This dog is a service animal of Alda. What was his name again Alda?" 

"Leo." She quietly tells. 

"Ah, yes, Leo. Now class, with service animals you all must ask before petting him because in some cases the owner will say no for their own reason. Leo is trained so he will not disturb class in any way, treat him as you would treat anyone else here." 

"Yes Miss Busiter!" Complies the class almost simultaneously. 

Their redhead teacher sweetly smiles turning to Alda. "Now dear why don't you sit beside Adrien? Nino isn't here today and it'll give me time to find a suitable seating arrangement for you." Alda only nods clicking her tongue twice getting Leo to move at her side sitting down beside the table once settled. 

Class continues. 

Marinette spends most of the time staring at their new student. She notices Adrien trying to engage every once and a while but the girl seems to rarely carry out a long conversation for anything interesting to happen. She notices Alya staring at the dog Leo every now and then smiling knowing very well what will happening once free time is available. 

* * *

Everyone swarms Alda when the bell rings. Loads of questions are shot at once, "Where you from?" "How do you like Paris?" "Can I pet your dog?". Alda shrinks further and further into her seat hunching more with each new question. Leo whines pressing his wet nose to Alda's exploded arm. 

"Guys lay off," calls Marinette. "Can't you see you're scarring Alda?" The teen had been hoping to lessen the stress on the new student but when all eyes turned to her, the latter shrunk even more into her seat. Although that act had aided in everyone taking some steps back for breathing room. 

"Sorry," Rose said first. "I guess I wasn't thinking."

"Same." Voices Max. 

"Me too." Agrees Alix. The others apologize as well, aside from Chloé. 

Marinette jumps to her feet going around mindful of Leo. Her smile directs itself to Alda with an outstretched hand. "I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng. It's nice to meet you!" Hazel eyes stare at Marinette before outstretching her own hand shaking it. 

"It's a pleasure." 

Everyone else introduces themselves offering a little information about themselves. Marinette is glad that her classmates are mindful of asking questions since they are said one at a time. Most are directed about Alda's personal life and all but when Chloé came around she asked about Leo. 

"Why even have a mutt?" Chloé asks clearly displeased of the dog’s presence. "He'll get slobber on my clothes and chew on my purse. Do you know how much that would all cost you? More than you could ever afford!" Marinette grit her teeth hating the way Chloé laughed whilst walking away with Sabrina right behind. 

Adrien offered a nervous smile. "Sorry 'bout that Alda, Chloé... well Chloé just doesn't like dogs that much. She's more of a cat person." 

"Oh..." is all Alda says. "Should-Should we be going to class? I-I don't... I don't want to be late." When saying her sentence that second time Marinette noticed how much Alda hunched keeping her eyes down clutching her belongings tight. 

Marinette would have swoon at Adrien's blinding bright smile if not for Alda apologizing for trying to squeeze by. The teenager did wonder, during their next lesson, as to why Alda had Leo. 

* * *

When lunch came around Alya tapped Alda's shoulder grinning at the way she jumped slightly. "Sorry, but want to eat with me and Mari? Adrien, you can join too since Nino isn't here." 

"Sure!" 

"...Okay." 

"Great!" Alya exclaims taking Marinette's wrist jolting the latter out of shock, "then lets head to Marinette's place! Her parents make the best pastries!" 

One short trip and Alda cannot deny that the Dupain-Cheng pastries were out of the world. She hummed in delight and melted at the savory flavor earning grand smiles from Marinette's parents. They both were kind to the girl greeting her with such warmth it was almost too hot to touch. They were even kind enough to lend a bowl for Leo to eat a dog friendly treat out of. 

Swallowing the chocolate croissant Alda beams. "That was so good! I've never had anything like it!" 

"I'm glad you enjoyed them so much because..." Mrs.Dupain-Cheng set down a bag in front of Alda. When the curious girl opened it she turns to both bakers, hazel eyes wide with uncertainty. "Consider them as a welcome gift to Paris from us." Alda tried not to get too emotional but she couldn't help the tears brimming at her eyes as she bowed profoundly thanking them until both bakers were blushing and stuttering. 

Disappearing behind the counter, Alda turns back to her three new classmates beaming brighter than before. Marinette is glad to see Alda so happy, before she seemed so lonely giving off this lonely feeling that she wanted to will away. "I'm glad you like the chocolate croissants. They're one of my favorite." It appeared like Alda was going to say something but immediately snapped her mouth shut deciding against it. 

Alya took this as her chance to talk with Alda. "So... Alda, can I-" 

"You can pet him." Told the latter watching in slight shock at how fast Alda went to Leo's side petting and scratching him. Alda herself softly grinning seeing Leo's tail wagging so happily. 

"Alda," Adrien asked drawing her attention back to him, "if you don't mind me asking, but, why do you have a service dog! Not-not to be rude!- I mean, you don't- You don't need to answer but..." he sighs deeply realizing just how idiotic the question is. 

He opens his eyes expecting Alda to be mad at him or scared, given her reaction towards Chloé earlier on, but instead he meets warm hazel eyes and an easy smile that made him relax. She rubbed her hands together in a nervous manner. Those hazel eyes flutter down when green met them but her ease smile never vanished. 

"I-It's alright," she quietly told, almost too soft to hear. "I have, er, _had_ a large anxiety problem as a kid." She explained how Leo helped with anxiety attacks, helping her through them and other things that seemed too personal to tell someone right away. In a way Adrien felt guilty for asking the question, especially when noticing her hands continuing to rub against one another and Leo coming over to rub against her legs. 

Alda explained how her anxiety isn’t as bad as a kid but her parents insisted with Leo being by her side no matter what in case an attack were to happen. Adrien smiled at how caring her parents are but then frowned when remembering how uncaring his own father is. 

The blond startles feeling a wet nose nudge his leg. Looking down Leo sits by his side, large eyes staring as his paw rises lightly touching his leg. Across Alda smiles. "I suppose he sensed you were feeling troubled." 

"Leo can sense that?" Marinette questioned watching Adrien pet Leo. How she wished that could be her instead of Leo... Okay that was weird to think. 

"Dogs can sense plenty of things humans don't."

Marinette notices the fond look in Alda's eyes. She looks far more comfortable then before, shoulder far less tense, and an ease expression radiating calm and tranquility. For a while all four of them sit in silence enjoying the warm weather, smell of fresh pastries and each others presence. Before long they leave the bakery, Alda giddy and bouncing about as she'd open the box smelling the treats inside.

Arriving on school their other classmates seem to be getting ready to leave. Marinette stutters with her words trying to have a decent conversation with Adrien who smiles never flattering at her odd word choices. She, along with Adrien and Alya miss Alda scurrying off somewhere picking up a dropped object.

* * *

Chloé making a fuss in class should not be something out of the norm. The blonde is always starting something with someone innocent. Today's fit was over a brooch.

"I know one of you took my brooch!" she proclaims as Marinette stands at the doorway with Adrien at her side. "If one of you have it then give it back! Daddy gave it to me as a gift! I promise to not get you kicked out if you return it right now~” Looking around nobody seems to have the brooch.

Marinette just about has enough with Chloé until someone squeaks an apology when Marinette is moved to the side.

Alda makes her way across with Leo at her side. The light brown teenager hunches slightly approaching a steaming Chloé, her left hand clutching something unidentifiable. Leo presses his wet nose to her right hand, his tail wagging and tongue out letting some tension out of the teen as she took a breath out lightly tapping Chloé's shoulder.

"What?" Snaps the blonde, frown on her lips with a sharp glare in her eyes that scan Alda up and down.

Wordlessly Alda holds up her left hand revealing a beautiful gold and silver brooch with a lovely design. Chloé gasps snatching it out of Alda's hands grinning widely as she puts in back on. Once done her sharp eyes go right back to Alda with a pout and hands to hip. "So YOU'RE the one that took my brooch!"

"I-I didn't take it," weakly protests Alda shrinking away avoiding Chloé's sharp gaze. "I-I saw... I saw it on the ground entering school. I remembered it being yours when I picked it up. I swear! I would never take another person's belongings!" Chloé kept her sharp gaze on Alda for a while longer before turning away commenting something not so bad to the new student. 

Breathing in relief Alda shuffles back to her seat beside Adrien shyly nodding when the blonde comments on her observation skill. Alda lightly commented on how she notices the small details in the things around her that most never bother with. Marinette stifles a gasp worried that Alda might connect her with Ladybug but the pressure of reassure by Tikki in her bad let the secret hero unwind a bit.

Classes continues on as normal, as well does the rest of that week aside from akuma attacks every so often. 

Marinette and Alya become close friends with Alda as the week progressed. The three girls got to hang out after school twice—one alone then the other without Nino and Adrien. They got to learn about their foreign exchange student who had lots of stories to tell about places she’s gone to. 

They learnt that Alda is part Parisian on her father’s side, part Hispanic from her mother’s side. Her parents both work with animals, mainly as grooming but will do training and sheltering every now and then. Because their grooming business is so good they usually get hired for dog competitions which leads to traveling around bouncing from one place to another. 

Marinette found it interesting how soft and sweet Alda is. At first the teenager radiated awkwardness and nervousness but once becoming friends there came this huge difference. In a way Alda reminded Marinette of herself before Alya moved in and become best friends with her. She is sure Nino feels the same given how he acts around Alda—the same he used to with Marinette. 

Alda claims to be boring but nothing about the girl is boring. She knows American Sign Language well enough to have a decent conversation, knows English just as well as Japanese and French, can play both guitar and ukulele, has been on the wrestling and swim team at her former middle school’s, can write intriguing stories, create beautiful art pieces—charcoal, watercolor, oil pastel, paint, anything! And there was always something more. 

There was a time when Alya nudged Marinette, them with Alda and Manon were in Marinette’s room hanging out together. Her friend pulled away to have a private conversation that somewhat scared Marinette. With Alya there is no telling what can happen. 

Once far from hearing range Alya whips to Marinette. “So… what’s the deal with Alda?” 

Well that doesn’t make a lick of sense. “What do you mean Alya?” 

“I mean,” her friend says as if it weren’t obvious enough, “that you haven’t been hating on Alda like you have with Lila.” 

“Why would I? Alda is sweet and nice, Lila is… _ugh_.” Truth be told Marinette had seriously doubted many the claims Alda first made until they were proven to be true. 

Alya huffs leaning forward into Marinette’s face. “Come on girl! That’s too vague! Lila has had just an exciting life as Alda. Why hate one but not the other.” 

“Because Lila lies and Alda doesn’t.” 

Lila lies to everyone saying what everyone _wants_ to believe. She manipulated her classmates and friends to achieve whatever twisted plan is cooking in mind. Heck, Lila has even threatened to end Marinette’s social life for choosing to go against her. What a snake that girl is. 

Meanwhile Alda says the truth backing it up by proving it when given the chance. She’s shown them her art skills, played a few songs when handed a guitar, showed them to her home where actual pictures and such hang about. Not to mention that Alda has not struck any negative vibes from the dark blue haired teen since introductions. 

There was such a difference between both girls that Marinette would need an entire year and more to point them all out. Instead of doing that, she just settles with that vague answer of before walking away whilst Alya hisses to her. 

Alda is nice and sweet. She has no mean bone in her body. Marinette bets that Alda couldn’t even hurt a fly. 


	2. Barkk For Help

“How could you Alda? I thought we were friends?” 

“I-I…I didn’t do it!” 

“There’s clear proof here Alda.” Raising her phone Lila shows a video of “Alda” sneaking into class during lunch. “Just say you did it Alda. Lying just makes everything worse.” 

“Bu-But I didn’t…” the accused’s voice flatters and wavers as more glares land on her. Leo the service dog sticks to the teenager’s side pressing his head to her legs as licking her left hand. He is trying to reassure Alda.

Lila hides the triumphant grin by stepping forward expressing saddens and disappointment. “Really, after everyone was so kind to you. All for you to stab them in the back.” The brunette crosses her arms over her chest continuing to fake disapproval. 

Alda squirmers underneath the intense glares of her classmates as they wait for an answer. The curly haired teen feels her heart pounding hard, beating faster as panic slowly starts to creep in. She tries conjuring a complete sentence that proves her innocence but nothing other that stuttered words come out.

Again Lila smiles triumphantly, only being seen by Alda. Leo glances up sensing the rising panic in his owner, he knows it is only a matter of time before the water begins to spill. The dog moves around budding his head against Alda’s legs pushing her backwards. 

When Marinette and Alya open the door to enter Alda rushes out with Leo hot on her heels. Both girls look back hearing the sniffles and hiccups before looking into class wanting to know what just happened. 

Marinette marches up some steps visibly angry. “What happened? Why did Alda run out crying?” A few classmates like Rose and Juleka seem surprise at the last statement but they’re beaten by the smug lying brunette. 

“Who? You mean the liar?”

“Lair?” Doubtfully questions Alya now at Marinette’s side. “What do you mean but that?” 

“Well is you must know, during lunch Alda came in here and destroyed all of Max’s writings. The papers were shred apart like that monster tried to make a 1,000 puzzle piece set.” Despite convincing everyone excluding Alya, Marinette knew the lie and glared angrily towards the brunette who feigned hurt and disappointment. 

Luckily before Marinette could explode on the two face lying brunette, Alya steps forward demanding evidence. When shown Alya frowns deeply pulling out her own phone showing the class a photo taken during lunch:

Marinette sits beside Alya on the floor of her room and between them hunched, concentrated on some sketch is Alda with Leo’s head on her shoulder facing the camera smiling with his tongue out. 

The class gasps at the imagine seeing the date it was taken. Alya puts her phone away more mad then seconds ago. “Alda was with me and Marinette in Marinette’s place chilling. Since,” she adds, “even if that was Alda in the video where’s Leo? Alda never goes anywhere without Leo.” A fact that everyone knew very well, Lila included. 

Marinette shakes her head at the class giving the “I’m not mad just disappointed” look before heading off in search of Alda. Alya does the same searching a different part of school. 

One of the first places checked was the library where Alda was always seen in. Nobody else is inside so Tikki finds that good enough to zip out frowning. 

“Poor Alda, being accused for something she didn’t do.” 

“Just typical of Lila to do,” bitterly remarks the disguised heroine. “She’s probably trying to get back at Alda for calling out that lie from last week.” 

Last week Lila attempted to brag that she had attended some fancy after party that is very hard to get into. Alda had overhead and called out Lila’s lie. After a bit of arguing from both sides Alda won by showing valid evidence leaving Lila with nothing to back her claims up. Everyone was distrusting for Lila for own day. Then the next the little liar told some lie to get their blessing again.

“We’ll find her Marinette, then you can set things straight.” 

“Right. I’ll make things right before anything else. Alda is a good person, she doesn’t deserve to be treated like this.” It simply burns Marinette up knowing how well Lila can be at manipulating everyone. 

Tikki goes to say something but a whimper echoes the empty library. Both holder and miraculous look to one another before Marinette heads off with Tikki zipping back into the pink purse. 

The school library is decently sized so that someone can get lost easily but find their way out just as easily. Marinette found Alda in a short amount of time though what she walked into was nothing good. 

Leo the dog paces back and forth whimpering and whining anxiously as his owner sits on her knees, hands to both sides of her head as tears follow an invisible trail down enlarging the pool on the ground. She sniffles and sobs horribly, it breaks Marinette’s heart and soul—it also fuels the anger towards Lila. However that isn’t even the worse part. 

Over Alda’s eyes is Hawkmoth’s lavender butterfly symbol shining. She feels Tikki press against the purse encouraging Marinette enough to rush forward. 

“Alda…” despite the horrible situation the latter seemed relatively calm being talked to an evil person. Marinette went on her knees extending both arms out gently holding the curly haired teen bringing hazel eyes to bluebell one’s. “Alda I need you to ignore everything Hawkmoth is saying. He’s evil and if you agree to him, agree to use his power, then you’ll become another victim.” 

Those very same hazel eyes that brought such warmth and gentleness now carry a great deal of saddens. Marinette believes that Alda might not have heard her but the light brown teen shakes her head. 

“I-I…I won’t do it! Leave me alone!” 

“That’s right Alda. Pushback Hawkmoth.” 

The latter whines pressing her eyes shut. “N-no,” she weakly protests, “no re-revenge. Leave me alone.” 

To Marinette’s left the library door’s open. At first the footsteps are slow but once Leo’s whining and Alda’s weak protests echo out the person rushes. Soon Alya is at Marinette’s side staring wide eyed.

A silent conversation passed between both girls. 

_Evacuate everyone?_

_Just in case. _

Alya leaves with reluctancy but she can hear her best friend shout an immediate evacuation of the building, that a possible akumatization might happen. Whilst Marinette is glad for the safety of everyone it also saddens her that little trust is available for Alda in defeating Hawkmoth. 

Alda shaking her head brings the heroine back to focus. “Stop it, stop it, _stop it!_” Leo rises anxiously whining before taking a careful step towards his owner licking her cheek twice then bowing back down. 

Marinette licks her lips not knowing what to do. Her reassurances and encouraging words might be doing something but the lack of experience is large. She’s never been present to someone who’s being tempted by Hawkmoth. Her mind races to do something useful but big blanks. 

Suddenly Alda thrashes around wildly almost landing an elbow hit to Marinette’s cheekbone. Leo stands up at full alert barking loudly as Marinette stands up grabbing the teen by the shoulders pressing her against her chest into a one sided hug. The dark blue haired heroine holds tight trying to dismiss Alda’s pleads of release from Hawkmoth as more tears flow down now staring her jacket. 

Marinette shakes almost as badly as Alda does when her lips quiver against the pink jacket. Pressed against her chest Marinette can feel the latter’s hands draw center with hands clenched tightly into fists trying to break away. 

Finally a breath is released. Curious, Marinette pulls away alarmed to still see the butterfly symbol. For a dark moment she feels as though Alda lost the battle. She tumbles backward waiting for the darkness to take over and change her friend’s appearance into something sinister. 

Instead she hears the same voice, now croaked and cracked from so much crying and talking, say, “Hate breeds hate” repeatedly whilst holding herself so tightly. 

Soon after the butterfly symbol vanished. An akuma flies out of Alda’s thumb ring. Tikki flies out eating the akuma spitting out a clean butterfly then flies right back inside before the new student can see. In that same moment when things have finally resolved the doors swing open with Chat Noir standing beside Marinette dumbfounded. 

He turns to her confused. “Uh… I heard there was an akuma here?” 

She shakes her head. “Not akuma but possible akumatization,” Marinette fondly smiles, “that didn’t happen.” Still in shock but knowing what to prioritize, she moves forward pulling Alda into a hug once more rubbing circles on her back as Leo the service dog wags his tail licking his owner’s face. 

Chat Noir stares at both girls. He just about leaves when his tail is yanked. Slightly annoyed he turns around ready to lightly reprimand the culprit but pauses when Marinette stares at her, arms still holding the crying Alda. 

“She needs someone to talk to,” Marinette says after a moment. “She needs someone who can help her through an almost akumatization.” In all honesty Chat Noir thought Marinette was going to do just that, the reason why he was going to leave, but her saying, subtly, that he should be confronting the new girl makes him nod agreeing. 

He gently helps her up scooping the girl into a bridal carry. She shakes in his arms, sniffles accompany sobs as Alda tries her best to wipe away the tears that never seem to end. Leo looks up at Adrien most likely knowing who’s under the mask. Although Chat isn’t so scared since the dog can’t talk and is fairly loyal. 

The blond hero turns to Marinette. “I’ll take care of her. Thank you for taking charge before me and milady could arrive.”

“Anything to help a good friend.” 

With that last comment Chat Noir is gone with Leo following. Marinette watches the cat jump to the roof managing to carry Leo up as well. The school is empty with chatter coming from outside very loudly. The class president sighs taking one breath in then one breath out calming all the anger from before. 

She’s sure that her classmates feel especially bad now, no doubt Alya would say that Alda is the possible akumatized person. All there is left to do is inform them school as safe, Alda is with Chat and to speak with a teacher over the actions everyone took. 

“I might have a headache coming along later.“ Sighing once more Marinette rubs her temples walking away from the library. 


	3. Barkk For Help

Adrien is furious for being late. When he found some place nice and secluded for Alda and Leo he waited for her to start talking. When she did it was an apology for crying. 

“I’m sorry to waste your time,” she had said. “I’m so very sorry.” 

It wasn’t the apology that made him furious– or at least not all of it. No what made Adrien so furious was what happened for Alda to almost be akumatized. His green eyes blazed with anger that was targeted towards Lila because he knows how wicked and evil that girl is but now it is finally set in stone. 

Whilst Adrien is furious Chat Noir is compassionate. Chat sympathises with the teenager consulting her, giving little stories with jokes here and there to bring a smile. He does the absolute best he can to help Alda, and in the end Chat accomplishes very that. 

It surprisingly doesn’t take very long for Alda to calm down. That little tidbit worries him but he decides to back off from prying. 

They sit on a rooftop watching most of Paris from slightly down below. The sun is high in the sky with clouds drifting here and there. Today would be a nice day for a stroll, Adrien thought, Better if it were with milday. Thinking of her, he tries calling and texting Ladybug but never receives an answer. 

His green eyes stare ahead for a while long before glancing right where Alda sits. Her knees have slid up to her chest with both arms tightly wrapped around. Her chin rests between her knees hidden by her arms, the most he can see is the top of her nose and her eyes. Her wild curly hair of brown softly drifts right going along with the breeze blowing by. Leo sits to her left, tail wagging and tongue lolled out. 

It takes him a moment to realise just how lonely Alda looks. Her eyes are puffs and red from the amount of crying beforehand. He can still make out some tear stains and is almost positive Alda is still crying, just more secretly than before. Although in jarring thing is how small Alda look’s. Normally the classmate is 5’3”. He got used to her being hunched which made her form smaller but sitting on the roof staring at Alda’s curled up form makes her seem all the more smaller.

She looks like a lonely black kitty that’s been thrown out onto the streets without any survival skills intact.

So he looks away contemplating on his next words. “Are you alright?” Idiot, he scolds. “I-I mean… how are you feeling now that everything passed?” 

There comes a moment of silence when Chat can see the gears churning in Alda’s mind. She continues staring dead ahead in silence before offering an answer. 

“Empty I suppose. I… Honestly I don’t know how to feel. It hurts y’know, being accused by people who act like your friends. They-” she heavily sighs, “They weren’t too kind when shown fake evidence.” 

“Then what are you going to do?”

Alda shrugs make a noise to accompany it. ”Nothing I suppose. What happened happened. I heard Marinette calling everyone out before heading into the library so there’s a chance things will be set straight but… but I don’t think things will be the same for me.” 

“How come?” 

She shrugs again. “The class will apologize and try to make up for it, and whilst I forgive them I know that a deep place in my subconscious will never forgive them and will remind me that they’re all people pleasers. Each of them who accused me will try to please me to feel better about themselves, not to actually make up for what happened. But I suppose it’s something foreseen.“ 

It rubs Chat the wrong way hearing Alda talk like that. When he got around to hanging out with Alda the teen is so supportive and happy. He remembers her offering a smile during a long photoshoot where her, Nino, Alya, and Marinette were just there to hang out during breaks and a bit after. 

He then thinks about how the class will react. If anything they’ll do exactly what Alda has described. Memories of when his classmates did get upset suddenly flood his mind in the after affect where everyone tries to please the latest akuma victim. The realization of that is upsetting to Chat but he pushes that thought aside not wanting to linger any longer. 

Adrien wishes he was at school when everything happened. As much as Adrien hates using his social status, this time it would have helped in finding out the truth and steering the blame away from the one person who could not hurt a soul.

If he had been there then Alda wouldn’t have had to be exposed to Hawkmoth. If he had been there then he could have kept attention off of Alda until Alya or Marinette showed up with proof of some sort. If Adrian had been there then Marinette wouldn’t have had to put herself in such danger of a possible akumatization despite his trust in Alda. If he had been there then–

_Plop _

Blinking back into reality green eyes flicker to hazel eyes that stare down the second of direct eye contact. She sits in front of him just as before only now one arm is wrapped around her bundled legs as the other is raised. Gentle long fingers ruffles between locks of blond hair in slow circular motions. 

She keeps avoiding eye contact even when explaining the sudden contact. “You were quite for a really long time. Whe-When I looked over you looked really mad and just kept getting angry.” She pauses.

Her fingers stop momentarily but quickly return to the petting; Chat notices how her shoulders hunch more and her head buried deeper. Despite trying to seem less visible Chat finds her position adoring. 

“I-I, um, didn’t want you to get akumatized so… Sometimes Leo gets mad and petting him gets him happy again but– Well I-I’m not saying you-you’re an actual ca-cat or anything! But, just that, uh– I’m so sorry this was stupid!” 

“Hey,” he says casually taking the hand that once rested atop his head, “it’s fine Alda. This kitty here loves scratches, mainly from Ladybug but any lady is just as acceptable. Since,” he adds, “you were just looking out for me.” 

Alda doesn’t say anything but only nods looking away again. 

Chat looks up again deciding that enough time has been spent. He gets up helping Alda up as well. They both look over Paris, the warm sun hitting them as a cool breeze washes over blowing their hair right. Chat takes notice that Alda hugs herself but whether it’s from cold or not is debatable. He’ll asked when de-transformed. 

Leo barks happily nipping the bottom of Alda’s lightweight floral pattern cardigan. She reaches out petting his head keeping this mysterious hazel eyes ahead. 

“I should get you back to school before anyone thinks I‘m a _cat-burglar_.” 

“Aren’t you a hero though?”

“Sure but better to be safe then sorry!” 

* * *

Halfway through their trip Chat has to stop when a women was almost ran over. He had set Alda and Leo down on a patio before jumping into action saving the women. 

On the sidewalk Chat took a step back remembering to give some space. Her eyes were closed, one hand to her forehead as if in pain. Worried he asked a basic question, “Are you alright? Does anything hurt?” 

Instead of the usual response the women straightened up staring at chat with a foggy look in her eyes. “Serve Fairy Godmother. Take the Miraculous of Lady and Chat Noir. Serve Fairy Godmother. Take the Miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir.” As she repeats that over and over the women lunges at a Chat sloppily. 

Adrien hops onto a lamppost away from the mind controlled women. “Sorry miss, this cat only serves one person and it isn’t this Fairy Godmother.” Using his pole to land back on the patio. Adrien is impressed by how Alda took a weapon in hands… even if the weapon is a gardening tool shorter than his pole at regular size. 

Bowing, Adrien addresses to Alda, “Sorry Alda, this ride back to school has just ended short.” 

“An akuma attack?” 

“Spot on. It’s best if you stay indoors or even here. This person can apparently make people into her servants.” He checks for any updates by Ladybug. Still nothing. Adrien tries not to seem too disappointed. 

Before heading off the brown haired teenager taps his back. The blonde turns around ready to reassure that everything will be fine but instead he comes across a slightly fierce look in the latter’s eyes that leaves little space for any previous sadness. 

She stares at him for a long time that Chat believes he felt the touch. However he is proven wrong when the black cat is suddenly tackled down landing on top of Alda. Leo the service dog drops pressing himself close to patio ground. 

Chat Noir almost asks what the tackle was about until seeing the three helicopters passing by. Their spotlights are on shining down on anything that moves or stands out. He finds it odd to have not heard anything but then sums it up to being too surprised by the fierce look. 

Pushing himself off, Adrien offers a helping hand up. They keep to a low crouch hidden by the blankets over the patio railing and overgrown green plants. Leo stays laid down with his head tilted up. 

Before getting a word out Alda apologizes. “Sorry for tackling you so suddenly. It’s just, ah, the helicopters were coming. I saw them earlier before you had to stop and save the lady.” 

“You noticed that?” Inquires Adrien surprised because he hadn’t heard those three helicopters at all earlier. 

She nods fiddling with her hands. “And before you left, I wanted to say you should try searching the stadium first.”

“Why?”

“‘Cause there was something big happening over there today and you mentioned Fairy Godmother. It-It’s kind of a long shot but… N-Nevermind! You’re the hero! Just do hero stuff or whatever.” 

“Alda–“ his pole starts to ring. He looks between his buzzing pole and Alda. Putting up one finger he answers. “Yellow?” 

_“Chat? Where are you?”_

“Currently being told where to search. Where might you be milady?” 

_“At the stadium–”_ Ladybug grunts– _“You might want to come over Chat. This akumatized person is pretty strong.”_

“You dashing knight will be over before you know princess.” He adds a wink before the line is cut off but Adrien swears he heard a heart huff before being cut. 

The blond peeps himself to leave until realising the latter and dog before him. He opens his mouth to say something but Alda shakes her head shooing him away. When he tries to thank her the curly haired classmate shushes him reminding him that Ladybug is in trouble. 

“She needs her dashing knight Chat Noir.” 

Nodding in appreciation Adrien salutes a bye jumping off the patio soaring through the sky, pole in hand and grin wide for another exciting day. 


	4. Bark For Help

Marinette breaths heavily sliding down the building wall. The transformation gives out. Tikki is spit out from the earrings being caught in Marinette’s shaky hands. Both holder and mini god stay still panting for breath that isn’t tainted with sweat. 

Lately Hawkmoth has been creating more stronger akuma’s. The latest one, Fairy Godmother, was strong enough that Chat was turned into an actual cat and Marinette escaped with almost being turned into an actual ladybug. 

What has been gathered so far is that Fairy Godmother possesses the ability to magically change anything or anyone into whatever they will. Marinette had watched a soccer goal post transform into a net monster that chased her and Chat around. She deduced that the akumatized object is the person’s wand. Their source of power is usually where the akuma usually resides in. 

Tikki rests in Marinette’s palm nibbling on a pink macaroon. The mini god is quite for most of their rest before setting down the macaroon wanting to share her deep thoughts. 

“We might need to visit Master Fu, Marinette.” 

“I don’t know Tikki,” warily begins the heroine glancing down the alleyway for any ‘servants’ that were ordered to search for Ladybug. “Trying to reach Master Fu seems too risky right now.” 

“Yes but Fairy Godmother is tough this time around. Especially with Chat Noir having turned into an actual cat and missing…” Marinette winces at that. When escaping the teenager held Chat in her arms but a surprise attack from behind had him falling down. 

She knows Chat Noir is alive but whether he is injured or not, captured or not, weighs heavily. 

Besides, Tikki has a point about Fairy Godmother being strong. With such an army and the ability to create more simply is too much for Marinette alone to handle. Yes she had been in sticky situations every now and then but this one seems harder as Fairy Godmother’s magic is both short and long distance. A bad combo for Marinette. 

Nodding to Tikki the mini god finishes the macaroon then speeds into the purse. Marinette peers out careful of her surrounds then heads out for Master Fu’s home hoping the older man has wise advice to aid for this situation. 

* * *

Sneaking around Paris reminds Alda too much of zombie movies or old timey movies about wars and such. However those subtle reminds help reduce much anxiety that’s been piling up since the first brainwashed person encounter. 

Leo sniffs ahead reporting back with tail wags and barks. He leads Alda around for the most part. When Chat Noir left them on the balcony Alda intended on staying there until brainwashed people took notice of that building. Not wanting to risk being brainwashed Alda left with Leo the service dog at her side. 

They snuck around never staying in one place too long for paranoia of being caught or cornered. It was how Alda subconsciously drew closer to the stadium, and rescued a falling black cat from the sky that possibly was once in Ladybug’s arms. She took the time of figuring out the cat’s identity of being Chat Noir. He mewled when his name was said which the curly haired teen takes as a positive response. 

“I’m sorry this is taking so long Chat,” she says dashing across a desolate street littered of empty cars. “Finding Ladybug is harder than I thought.” The black cat with a bell in her arms meows softly. His pink bean toe paw rises booping her nose. 

His green eyes stare into her soul as if saying, _Don’t worry about it! Just keep doing what you’re doing! _

Alda scoffs. _Like I can figure out what Chat is actually trying to say_. Little did Alda know that she translated perfectly. 

Hiding behind a pile of boxes Alda sets cat Chat onto her lap. She leans her head back shutting both eyes internally groaning. Leo sits to her left apparently sensing the mood shift. He leans over first sniffing Alda’s face then pushing her curls away to lick her cheek until Alda looks on level ground thumbing his cheek. 

She remembers being told that Ladybug and Chat Noir have time limits to their costume transformations of five minutes. Adding that to an estimated time since the initial attack, the curly haired teenager has a 90% chance of being correct when stating that Ladybug must have transformed back. 

How long it will take before Ladybug transforms back is what has Alda lost. 

Another nose boop drags the teen back into reality. Blinking down Chat Noir sits perfectly on her lap. His pure black tail swishes left and right in a hypnotic way as his piercing green eyes stare up meeting with hazel eyes. 

Being around with animals since birth Alda cannot control certain actions. Much how the soft smile comes to her face, her free hands reaches up blooping right into his head being another head rub. She uses her thumb to give extra attention to cat Chat’s ear earning her some resounding purrs. 

The smile grows every so slightly. Cat Chat seems to be entranced immensely so that he subconsciously leans more into Alda’s hand. She only sputters laugher when cat Chat falls off her lap onto the ground. He mewls grumpily, quickly glaring at Alda as the latter tries controlling her laughter. 

He shakes off when Leo suddenly stands sniffing the air. Her service dog barks quietly rushing to the other end of the alley. His tail wags, tongue lolled out as he turns around barking again. Alda blinks. Her mind quickly comprehends the barking which leads to hastily grabbing Chat Noir and running after her dog. 

They run around empty streets having many narrow misses with servants of Fairy Godmother. Leo almost never deters from tracking downs Ladybug’s scent. For that he almost got carried away by a fairly loud servant crowd. 

Out of breath, knees weak, and body covered in a thin layer of sweat Alda looks up the small building. Leo barks happily licking her hand confirming that Ladybug is inside. Chat Noir seems to have quieted for the first time as his green cat eyes stare at the building. Are they slightly wide or have they always–?

“Leo!” Her service dog leaves her side—which is surprising since he was trained not to—in favor of rushing into the building. 

Cussing mental, Alda follows. 

Inside Alda comes to realize there are two floors. The first holds nothing nor anyone so she heads up the stairs with great caution. Leo the service dog follows behind tip-toeing. 

“Ladybug?” She whispers holding Chat close. “Ladybug. Are you in here? Ladybug? _Ladybug!_” 

Reaching the top Alda feels increasingly anxious. Having heard nothing from the heroine as the female worried of having broken into someone’s home like some criminal. Her shoulders are hunched and tense alarmingly. Leo then speeds ahead opening the second floor door with his wet nose. 

_ “Leo!” _

The dog wags his tail trotting inside casually. Alda feels her heart thrumming, beating powerfully. Her hands start to clam and sweat up which she feels bad for Chat Noir who is in her grasp. Anxiety storms around bringing doubt out as well as paranoia to really scare the teenager. 

Still… Leo is inside doing who knows what? If nobody is inside then he might just be sitting somewhere waiting for Alda forever. And if Ladybug is inside then great! Alda can leave Chat there and skidaddle out of there faster than sound. 

Shakily breathing out Alda enters. 

An old man sits in a jointed room. He sits criss-cross style with his arms rested on his legs. Alda’s confidence crushes instantly realizing she just walked into a strangers home and interrupted some type of meditation thing. 

Before having a proper apology worked up the old man looks up smiling. “Hello there. Do you need help with anything?” Alda again mentally groans instantly realizing that the old man is either kind or acting nice. She hopes for the former. 

Gulping, the female holds Chat closer whilst occasionally glancing at Leo to avoid eye contact as much as possible. “O-Oh well my, um, dog smelled Ladybug and– Ha-Have you seen her by any chance?” The old man hums thoughtfully before shaking his head. “Okay,” her voice is becoming quieter, “thank you.” 

Before leaving she hears the old man say, “Chat Noir?” Right at the doorway Alda freezes. 

Turning back around Alda holds cat Chat closer narrowing both hazel eyes at the latter before her. “Chat Noir?” 

He nods. “Yes. Is that cat you are holding Chat Noir?” 

Alda takes a secret step back. Judging by lack of panic, shoes, and sweat Alda can assume the man hasn’t gone out for quite some time. The distance from here to the stadium is quite a ways away that it simply cannot be seen from here regardless of angle. With that to acknowledge Alda has every right of being suspicious of the old man before her. 

Playing dumb the shy teen shakes her head giving a tired yet soft smile. “No no! This is my cat T’Challa. Me, him and Leo, the dog here, were able to escape the akumatized person.”

“Oh! I see. I apologize for the mistake.”

“It’s fine. Sorry for breaking in sir. Have a nice day.” Not waiting for any reply Alda leaves. 

She hauls ass getting far far from that building. Something about that old man doesn’t sit right with Alda. He carries this air around him of knowing things that he shouldn’t. 

Glancing back once more for precaution the student continues moving hoping Leo can get another whiff of Ladybug that isn’t near that place. 


	5. Barkk For Help

_ “That girl from before, she is quite interesting.”_

_“How so master?”_

_ “She was cautious in entering but become more when I mentioned Chat Noir in her arms… Marinette, usually I would allow you to pick and chose a miraculous and it’s wielder but for this occasion take the dog miraculous and find that girl.” _

Holding the bracelet Marinette front flips off another roof scanning low lit areas for Alda. She doesn’t question Master Fu’s choice, if not for his recommendation Marinette still would have chosen Alda for help just with a different miraculous. 

When Leo was heard suddenly bursting in Marinette was never so glad to be in the kitchen than then. She heard the entire exchange only sneaking back out when positive Alda was not coming back. It came, however, to a huge relief knowing Chat Noir is in good carings hands. When he fell from the attack as Ladybug was making a tactical retreat it gave her endless amount of panic.

She wonders how Chat is fairing being a cat and all. A chuckle surfaces when remembering the time Chat was himself but believed to be a cat and acted like one. It was especially funny when he chased the laser pointer. 

However Marinette does hope Chat is alright. He saved the heroine plenty of times when facing Fairy Godmother, the reason why he transformed into a cat. If Chat is conscious of everything then hopefully he’s being of some aid to Alda. 

“All the more reason to defeat Fairy Godmother,” Marinette sums up jumping off a ledge. 

It took some time but Marinette was able to find the group. She jumps down using her yo-yo landing softly. Alda startles at first, protectively holding Chat by one arm whilst the other holds up a plank of wood; Leo the dog, meanwhile, happily barks. 

When confirming that Ladybug is who she says she is Alda heavily breaths out setting down the plank. Marinette notices how much the latter’s body trembles, her breath shakily with each exhale. 

Cat Chat Noir is put into Marinette’s arms without warning. “He seems really happy,” comments Alda. As said Chat happily meows pressing his black furred forehead against Marinette’s chest. “I’m glad. He seemed to be getting more and more worried.” 

“Thank you for saving him.” 

“O-Oh… you-_you knew?_” 

Marinette nods petting silky, black fur. “I was worried when he fell and I couldn’t find him.” 

Bashfully the teenager responds, “Glad to have been of help.” Both girls stands across one another for a solid while. Chat continues rubbing against Marinette as Leo the dog sits beside the latter staring happily at her. The blue haired teen has no doubt that the dog knows her identity but he can’t talk so it’s alright. 

Coughing slightly Alda re-girps the plank patting Leo’s head. “I-I should get going Ladybug. If you need any help I could always lend a hand.” 

Perfect, Marinette thinks. Now I can mention the miraculous more smoothly. 

With that Marinette presents the black red engraved box. She tells Alda of the dog miraculous and the powers it will grant here as well as hoping to be given the miraculous back once Fairy Godmother is dealt with. There came a seconds worth of hesitation before the latter agreed opening the bog staring wide eyed at the small dog miraculous named Barkk. 

Both holder and mini god hit it off. Barkk immediately takes a liking to Alda for being a dog lover. The small dog miraculous puffs their chest proudly for a kind comment from Alda. Marinette, whilst enjoying a good compatibility, is quickly reminded of the trouble Paris is in.

She smiles when grabbing their attention. “I’m sorry to interrupt but–”

“Akuma to defeat,” Alda finishes apologetically smiling. “Sorry Ladybug.” The former shakes her head.

Alda turns to Barkk. The small dog miraculous floats over tapping the ankle bracelet. “Put that on your ankle. Then say Barkk, let’s fetch.” 

Alda nods. She stays crouched for a long while to worry both Ladybug and Barkk. A shakily exhale of breath can barley be heard before Alda stands back up soft long smiling to Barkk. The mini dog god nods reassuringly. 

“Barkk, let’s fetch!” 

In a flash of colors Alda stands before Ladybug fully transformed. Approvingly nodding Ladybug pulls out her yo-yo swinging it up. “We better get going… er…” 

“Vixit.” 

“Then let’s get going Vixit.”

Leo was left in care to some nice people in hiding. Alda is usually against leaving Leo, his is her support in everything and without him the anxiety that always follows suddenly pounces attacking full force. However Leo would be in danger if he tagged along, not to mention that Alda now has to keep a secret identity. Anyone sees Leo and dog hero Vixit together they’d immediately know who’s under the mask. 

Although when leaving Leo Alda hasn’t felt the crushing weight of anxiety as badly. It was still there of course but not as heavy as the times before. The Hispanic writes it off a Barkk’s odd alien magic at work. 

Running side by side with Ladybug feels exhilarating. The rush of wind through her curly hair, the weightlessness that comes when jumping long distances, all of it feels too good to be true. For a while the teenager forgets why she’s running across rooftops in a costume until they stop. 

Ladybug sets down cat Chat Noir down hiding behind a chimney. Across them looks the stadium where Fairy Godmother was last spotted. Vixit sits beside the latter waiting patiently for Ladybug to check the Ladyblog for any updates. 

Finding none the experienced hero turns to Vixit. “Fairy Godmother can make anything and anyone into whatever she wills by her magic wand so because of that.”

“Understood. Can I also assume the magic wand is where the akuma is stored?”

“Correct. Now…” Ladybug peels behind checking out the quite stadium. “I’m worried about how quite it is there. We’ll have to be careful when entering.” 

“If we get close enough I should be able to hear better.” When they were traveling Alda took some time in reading the manual of her new abilities. One such abilities was taking characteristics of Barkk such as enchanted hearing. 

Taking that option, both heroines and one black cat travel across barren rooftops mindful of the mindless servants down below who stare up dazedly. Luckily they do not need to travel for so long before Alda can hear some noise inside the stadium… expect there isn’t any noise. 

She tilts her head crawling to the edge of their perching place. She closes her eyes focusing on the stood up brown ears to hearing inside. They strain to the limit but same result as before. 

Frowning Vixit shakes her head. 

Ladybug frowns with cat Chat meowing in confusion. His green eyes turn to Ladybug where he paws her knee meowing once again. Ladybug breaks from her thoughts to softly smile at distractingly petting his head whilst turning to Vixit. 

“Fairy Godmother either left or its a trap.”

“Whatever it is I’m with you Ladybug.” Vixit said the words before they could fully process in mind. 

Those words seem to have been the right choice. Whatever weight previously rested on Ladybug seem to have dissipate as she smiled. “Then let’s get a closer look.” 

Taking Chat Noir in arms Alda set herself to Ladybug’s side following the latter’s lead. In no time they both stood on the roofing of the stadium. For caution measure they laid flat to their stomachs keeping as low as possible whilst peeking over the edge. Between them laid Chat Noir playing with Alda’s scarf tail. 

Down below the soccer field was barren. The seats were empty and the goal posts standing up right. Ladybug’s eyebrows burrow in disbelief as she army crawls backwards to then sit up. 

“I don’t understand,” she tells, “Fairy Godmother was right there! The stage for the pet contest was there with chairs and food and tables and–”

“Ladybug I believe you. You don’t need to make me believe you because I already do.” 

For a moment both Ladybug and Chat Noir stare towards Alda. The teenager wonders why they seem so surprised by how easily trusting she is towards them. Then comes the thought of them having faced many akuma’s before who could have stirred some negative feelings… 

Vixit scoots closer taking Ladybug’s hand impulsively. “You don’t need to prove anything to anyone. I was close by. I heard the fight and saw you guys running away with those drones right behind.”

Ladybug blinks, the cloudy look in her eyes vanishes by the time Vixit notices it. Glancing at Chat Noir the same thing happens. Fully concerned Vixit straightens up listening and searching for any threats. 

_Left…? No right! Wait…_ Almost silent sounds surround them. Alda must have been the only to notice seeing that Ladybug and Chat Noir stare in confusion–

_Right! _

Acting without thought Alda moves forward taking a hit. She’s thrown back into Ladybug. From above someone chuckles. 

“My my! Taking a hit for Ladybug! What a good little doggy! You’d make a perfect pet dog for me missy.” 

Hissing past the pain Vixit manages to get off of Ladybug. Her side throbs in pain pulsing with each passing second. The teen keeps a hand on the spot unconsciously holding it tighter than necessary. She struggles in standing back up almost falling if not for Ladybug holding on. 

Ahead of the hero trio stands an ugly women of blue skin, orange hair that is uncombed and crusty, one single wart located at the corner of her ruby red lips. Her outfit is a crime to any sensible person, the shoes are worse—the tips curled with black and white stripped socks. In one hand the akumatized person holds a wand that had a dark purple star. 

She floats inches above the stadium roof staring them down. “A damaged hero is no hero at all.” She points the wand at them. Ladybug jumps left as Alda jumps right, both missing the shot. “Now hold still dearie!”

“In your dreams!” To the left Ladybug shoots out her yo-yo successfully wrapping it around. Vixit runs on all fours aiming for the purple star wand. However Fairy Godmother is more intelligent than given credit for. 

Despite being tightly tied she flicks her wrist in a way to aim the wand at Alda. The female dog heroine gasps throwing herself onto the ground in order to avoid a shot. Behind Chat Noir vaults over, claws extended aiming right for the wand. 

“Poor kitty.” 

Fairy Godmother flicks her wrist again shooting a beam to Chat. Ladybug cries out when the black cat crumbles down unmoving long after be hit. Fairy Godmother cackles using then to pull in Ladybug throwing the heroine over the edge simultaneously freeing herself and disposing of another hero.

Alda’s heart races in fear. Her mind manages to clear somewhat. She dives for Chat Noir first. Held in one hand Alda reaches for the brown and white scarves around her neck. Fairy Godmother continues cackling shooting at random. Alda throws one end of the scarf to the akumatized’s ankle pulling hard bringing down the women. 

She knows that even if Fairy Godmother is down the villain can still shoot. So she runs across leaping off the edge free falling to the ground. Before impact she shots another end of the scarf wrapping it around a nearby goal post using that to change trajectory and have the net safely catch her. 

Collapsing Alda gasps feeling hot fire burn at her side. Chat Noir seems to have gained consciousness again guessing from the confused meow. The teenager barely had time to lift her head when the ground trembles as something heavy landed some distance away. 

Knowing that Fairy Godmother was nearby Alda began swatting her right hand shooing away Chat Noir. Vixit needs to keep Chat Noir away from Fairy Godmother otherwise the likelihood of his identity being revealed and his kawamii being taken drastically rises. 

Her voice is horse for some reason. Chat meows again. Alda’s vision swims with pain making it difficult to tell how close Chat is and how much space is between them and Fairy Godmother. 

Apparently there wasn’t much space. 

She chuckles at Alda never bothering to attack. “Ha! Ha! Ha! All bark but no bite I see! A worthless mutt then.” 

Grumbling “I’ll show you mutt” Alda shakily rises. She uses a goal post to stand but leans away from it never wanting to show too much weakness. Beside her Chat Noir meows like crazy. With him meowing, pain coursing throughly through and Fairy Godmother laughing the Hispanic is seconds away from exploding on everyone. 

Instead she glares at the villain across grabbing the end of her scarf weapon. She contemplated of what to do next. Number one on the list is getting Chat Noir away. Number two is finding Ladybug and making sure she’s alright. Number three is to escape with Chat and Ladybug. Number four… well that one hasn’t been created just yet. 

Staring aggressively at Fairy Godmother Alda had almost missed Ladybug behind very far away. Almost. 

The spotted heroine jumps up and down until satisfied with knowing she has Alda’s attention. Ladybug waves something in the air… Her lucky charm Vixit realizes. Crazy hand gestures and odd arm movements somehow gets translated into a well thought plan. 

A smirk comes over Vixit’s face realizing just how insane and dangerous the plan is. She’s all in. 

Standing up straighter Vixit faces Fairy Godmother feigning defeat. “You win!” She calls starling Chat Noir at her feet. “I-I’ve been abandoned by Ladybug. I have nothing else to fight you with. You win, Fairy Godmother.” 

“Hand over Chat Noir and your miraculous. Then you can leave with your tail tucked between your legs.” 

Chat Noir climbs Vixit trying his damn best to keep her from taking the ankle bracelet off. The new heroine bounds the black cat in scarves moving down to her ankle. 

Fairy Godmother flies closer with anticipation. Vixit moves as slow as possible without raising suspicion. Before clipping the bracelet off Vixit grins. 

Her scarves begin mystifying turning into dark gray mist that spreads faster than a wild fire. She calls out the special power, “Mist!” Meanwhile Fairy Godmother bellows in rage shooting at random where Vixit last stood but never hitting. 

Marinette loves the power of the dog miraculous. To create mist that blinds the enemy but not the allies. Ladybug was able to easily maneuver around using her lucky charm. When Fairy Godmother tripped and Chat Noir was launched into the air snatching the wand snapping it in half Ladybug called the magic charm turning the akuma into a solid white butterfly. 

The mist hung heavy in the stadium. Ladybug, regardless of not being badly affected, still had a hard time seeing. She felt Chat Noir press against her ankles which was good. The bluebell eyed teen stifled a startled gasp when red eyes came through the mist which soon turned into hazel eyes behind a light brown eye mask. 

Vixit stood before her grinning like a madwoman. Ladybug shared the smile calling upon Miraculous Ladybug fixing everything once damaged. 

At her side the cat version of Chat Noir fully grew into a human sized, confused Chat Noir. Around the the stadium regained the chairs and tables and stage Marinette had seen before. All the guests had returned confused as every but gaining some understanding when spotting the three heroes. 

The blond haired cat blinked owlishly when Ladybug called “Pound it!” fist-bumping with Vixit who appeared more better than before. 

“I’m not quite sure what happened milady but I guess it’s all good now?” 

“Most definitely,” she giggles. 

He turns his attention to Vixit, whom fiddles with the white brown scarves adorning her neck draping over her shoulders on both sides. “And I see we have a new friend too. Pleasure to meet you.” 

“Same Chat Noir,” she offers a smile shaking hands with the cat. “Names Vixit. Glad to have been of help Ladybug.” 

“Any time Vixit. You were a huge help.” The comment had the latter blushing but neither Ladybug or Chat Noir said anything. 

Ladybug’s and Vixit’s miraculous’ began ringing. Marinette hate to leave just after an akuma fight but revealing her identity was not on the To Do list for today.

Sheepishly smiling to Chat the latter understands. “I get it milady. I’ve got this handled.” He went for a hand kiss but Marinette pulled her hand away. He had better luck with Vixit who blushed stuttering a response whilst never looking Chat in the eyes. 

Both girls left the stadium finding a desolate area. Vixit called, “Nap time” turning her back into a civilian as Barkk flew out wagging their tail whilst cheering about how awesome Alda wasn’t. 

“It was so cool of you to think about Chat Noir before yourself! And how you threw Fairy Godmother off balance with the scarf! Really cool and genius! You’re really cool Alda!”

“T-Thanks Barkk but if it weren’t for you powers then–”

“My abilities? Pssshhh!” Barkk rolls their eyes waving Alda’s last reply. “Anyone can use Mist but how you use it is the real test. You, Alda, used it really good.” 

“Maybe we can work again some other time.”

“Sure! I’d love to be your kawami again!” Saying their final goodbyes Alda took off the ankle bracelet handing it back to Ladybug. 

Spread across Alda’s lips as a thin smile that radiated more warmth than a normal smile would radiate. Ladybug said her farewells then swings away heading for Master Fu’s place. 


	6. Barkk For Help

Next morning Marinette walks aside by Alya enjoying her friend rant about the new hero that some saw when everything was restored. 

“You don’t understand Mari,” Alya stresses, “I missed another super hero in Paris! Who knows when I’ll be able to talk with them!” All Marinette can do is giggle surprising the urge to slip in some information.

They slip into class taking their seats talking about the akuma attack of yesterday. Marinette had almost forgotten about what happened before the akuma attack until the door opened and everyone became silent. 

Bluebell eyes turn up watching Alda clutch her things. She notices how Alda takes a breath out before trekking up the stairs to her assigned seat. Nobody talks, they just stare watching like hawks. 

It grated on Marinette to remember how close Alda had been to being akumatized. On the other side sits Lila smirking like she won something. How much Marinette would give to beat Lila. 

Before anything can turn violent Adrien and Nino walk in. Upon entrance both boys stare to where everyone looks. Adrien frowns readjusting his shoulder bag before heading up past his own seat. He stands at Alda’s desk waiting for her attention that does take a moment. 

“Mind if I sit here?” She wordlessly nods. 

As Adrien talks about nothing important Marinette see’s the hunch in Alda’s shoulders dissolve. The sadden look lifts into neutral. Minutes later Rose and Juleka rise from their chairs heading over to Alda’s right profoundly apologizing when given the chance. 

The curly haired teen is slightly shaken when giving the profound apologies but forgives them with a smile on her face. They continue, regardless, until Alda holds both their hands smiling brightly reassuring them that people make mistakes. 

She then turns to the class. “What happened yesterday… before the akuma attack… well what happened happened and nothing can be changed about it. I forgive you guys even if you don’t want my forgiveness.” 

Marinette feels her mood lighten a bit when looking back to find some classmates crowding Alda’s table asking about her life before moving to Paris. She especially feels better when Lila frowns ugly once nobody will bat an eye to her. 


End file.
